


My Dear Stone

by Hachi_San



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_San/pseuds/Hachi_San
Summary: Wallace wants to propose to his boyfriend: Steven. There’s only one catch, he doesn’t know what kind of ring to get him!





	My Dear Stone

A hand cups my cheek and pulls me forward. I feel my eyes close when he pulls me towards his lips. At first it was a quick peck, then a firestorm swirled up inside me. I wrap my arms around him and we just stay there for awhile. Just kissing. It makes me feel wonderful. We keep at it for awhile until we broke it off.

“Damn, Steven. Where’d you learn that?”

“I learned it from you, babe.”

To be honest, I want to marry Steven. He is precious to me. More than anyone could ever know. I want him here in my heart. This life is the best one any man could ask for to be honest. I want him to understand I’m ready for the next step in our relationship. So I ask him,

“Babe, as a hypothetical question, what kind of ring would you want if I were gonna purpose?”  
Oh dear Arceus I hope that didn’t sound too weird to Steven. If anything goes wrong can an ‘I love you’ fix it? My mind keeps on rambling.

“Love,”

“Sorr—” 

Steven stops me with a tender kiss on the lips. After he lets go, my eyes take a couple of seconds to reopen. Steven lovingly gazes into my eyes and he said, “My love, any stone on a ring would be fine.”

Damn! This doesn’t help at all! Should I get him a ring made from several stones? I really really don’t know. Life isn’t that fair I guess. Maybe I should go to the jewelers and get something from there.

So I broke down and headed to the jewelers in Lilycove City. Often, these jewels are used to enhance a contest outfit. But, all I need is a ring. Then I noticed it. That familiar shine of gold. Encased in the gold base was the most beautiful amethyst I ever saw. I really do think that Steven will like this one but then, I saw the price. I could afford it but shelling out that much money for someone? It’s proof of my love! I’ll buy it!

“Mr. Jeweler?”

“Ah, Mr. Wallace! Looking for some more jewels for your next outfit?”

“Actually, no.”

“Oh? Are you preparing to purpose?”

“Ack! How did you know!?”

“I’m good at reading the mood.”

“Well, I want the gold amethyst ring.”

“Ooh, that’s such a unique choice for an engagement ring.”

“You think so?”

“Oh yes absolutely. It’s usually diamonds because diamonds last forever.”

“But the amethyst ring is ₽40,000.”

“Okay.”

I broke down at bought it. It put a little dent in my bank account but if I beat a couple of trainers, I should break even. When I start to head home I pass by Steven. 

“Steven, hello!”

“Hello, Wallace. How have you been!?”

He pulls me into a tight hug. I hugged him back tightly and then...FLASH FLASH FLASH! The sounds of camera flashes brings down my mood. Steven suggests,  
“Let’s walk to your house together.”

“Ok.” I replied in an unsure manner but just looking at him makes my heart flutter. I just want him here with me. I want to take his hand in marriage. 

Now we were at my house. I put the ring in my pocket. Now I just wait for the right moment. But which moment could be the right one? I’m unsure of it myself but I’ll find a good time to pop that question.

“Baby, I’ve noticed you’ve been kinda jumpy all day. Is something wrong? Or do you have something to tell me?”

I paused, I’m a little shocked but I answered truthfully.

“Yes, dear.” I popped the ring out of my pocket. “I promise to love you until the end of my days. So, please, will you marry me?” I open the box presenting the beautiful amethyst ring I found earlier in the day. “Oh, sweetheart!” Steven wraps his arms around me tightly. “Yes! Hell yes! This is the happiest day of my life! The ring you picked out is beautiful!” Steven puts on the ring and it fits him perfectly. Then he pulls me in for a passionate kiss and leads me to my room. I like where this is going.


End file.
